A shoe insert is usually inserted at the front tip of the shoe to support the inner portion of the shoe, so as to make the shoe's surface straight and upright. Therefore, a shoe insert is a very important part to use inside the shoe, and that manufacturers would like more efforts in improving the shoe insert shapes or materials.
There are various shapes and materials of the shoe insert that can be found on the market. Among those materials are polymeric materials, bubble-wrap material and paperboard material. However, the structure of those materials can be divided into paper material and plastic or bubble plate-shaped. Such structure is defective in design as described hereinafter.
1. The paper ball-shaped shoe insert is taken from a waste paper. Such structure is defective because the support in the shoe is not strong. PA0 2. The plastic plate-shaped shoe insert is rather tough, but it can not be decomposed naturally and that will cause an environmental problem. PA0 3. The bubble plate-shaped shoe insert is light, but it also can not provide durable supports in the shoe and can not overcome the environmental problem.